Bond(age)
by NatalyaShae
Summary: So...this is pretty much a lemon where Harry is Snape master, it's very sexual, and in the end, Harry ends up changing the bond so that their husbands. At first its Snape getting used and then Harry allowing Snape to use him for a day and then...'love' is an extreme lemon so, you're warned.


A couple very short lemon scenes between SS and HP. Master-slave at first, turns quickly to them being equals and mates

Harry had thrust one last time before ejecting his seed into his slave. The man beneath him only clenched the bed sheets into his fist and tensed in reaction. Harry smirked slightly before pulling out of the man. He wrapped his arms around the man, feeling the man hesitate before complying with his wish.

"You've been very good, Sev." Harry purred into his ex Professors ear. The man didn't reply, only lying on his side naked. Harry licked his lips as Snape made no move to cover himself like in the beginning. Harry ran his hand over the mans side, grinning when he saw Goosebumps form. Harry spooned the man before closing his eyes.

His slave, however, stayed awake staring at the opposing wall. Severus Snape laid on his side, the feeling of cum running out of his ass had become so common that he hardly paid it any mind. He was Potter's slave, bound to the teenager for the rest of his life. How humiliated he was when he found out that instead of serving his sentence in Azkaban, he'd be bound to Potter! It only got worse as Potter decided to fuck the obedience into him. He, Severus Snape, former Potions Master-Professor, spy, Order member, fucked into submission by a hormonal nineteen year old savior! Suddenly he stiffened when he felt Potter's hardened erection press against his cheek. He felt the boy stir behind him, hands pushing him onto his stomach before-

Harry heard Snape whimper when he entered him again, a glorious sound to him. It made it so much more intoxicating. Harry forced Snape to turn his head so that he could kiss him. Harry licked away Snape's excess saliva from the mans lips. Harry kept his gaze on Snape's black orbs, pounding into the once feared and respected mans ass. He saw the defiance in the man, but also the shielded lust.

"That's it, ooo, so good, Sev! So tight! Ahh, mmm, yeeeesss" Harry moaned in pleasure. He kept up his rhythm, only to go faster and harder when he saw Snape clenching the bed sheets again. Harry leaned down again for another kiss as he came again. His cum leaking out of his slaves arse and a small puddle of where he made the man cum as well. Harry pulled out of the man but stayed laying in his back.

"Tell me, Sev, what would you do to me if our roles were reversed?" Harry asks.

…

Harry found himself kneeling before Severus Snape. The man was staring at him in unconcealed shock and slight wariness. Harry couldn't blame the man. After all, Snape was his slave, and he'd been 'using' the man for the past three years. He'd fuck the man into his submission, no beating or belittling required. Now, he was kneeling before the man offering his slave to be his fuck toy at his disposal for a full day. Harry knew the man wanted it, not only for revenge but the need to dominate him like he did him. Slowly, Snape nodded his head.

"Then do with me what you wish, My lord" Harry purred bowing his head. He heard Snape's intake of breath.

"As you order, Master" Snape replied. The master was required; the whole bond thing wouldn't allow it otherwise.

…

Harry bobbed his head in an obedient rhythm to his slave's wishes. God the man was sexy when he was in control. Harry was kneeling before his slave while said slave was sitting on the couch in the living room. Snape's hands gliding through his hair, petting him, while his hips had thrust occasionally out of control of the man who was enjoying himself.

"Admit it, Master, you like this. Mmmm, you like kneeling there before me-eee, sucking me! Aaaah!That's it ma-aaa-ster!" Snape chorused. Harry started to deep throat his slave only causing the man to grip his head and thrust wildly into him mouth, choking him. With a loud moan, Sev came in his mouth. Harry couldn't swallow it all, causing some to drip out of his mouth and onto his face. It must have been a good sight because Snape was staring at him with lidded eyes and he was most definitely hard again.

…

He had his master withering on the floor beneath him. Withering! This is how it should have been, him fucking the boy all along. Him being the master and his master being his slave! It would have been perfect! He was glad to realize that his master was pure before he'd taken that. It was surprising to realize that Potter hadn't been laid before him; it was also arousing. He, the boys slave, had been given it! He reached around the boy and started to slowly stroke his master, causing the boy to gasp and beg lowly, too lost in his lustful haze to realize that he was submitting to his slave. Snape smirked as he bit his masters shoulder. Instead of jerking the boy out of the haze, it seemed to make the boy go deeper. Snape pounded into Potter harder, determined to abuse his pass of fucking his master senseless to the fullest!

…

For twenty-four hours, Harry had been fucked senseless and been 'made' to please his slave. Now, he lay naked, bruised, bloodied and covered in Snape's semen. In all honestly, he couldn't move, he was too sore. He never did this much 'damage' to Snape, and he knew that Snape did it too him because it was a one day pass opportunity…or so he thought.

…

Snape watched Potter lay in the floor where he had left him. He felt slightly bad about how far he went. That being said, he walked over to his master and gently picked him up. Potter moaned in pain.

"Forgive me, Master, I didn't mean to go so far" Snape whispered as he gently laid Potter down on his bed. Instead of leaving right away, he hesitated. He had this absurd want to lay with Potter…

…

THREE YEARS LATER:

"God dammit, Sev!" Harry growled falling out of bed. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at his mate. Seeing said person yelp when falling onto his ass as it met the floor did it for Snape, he grinned. His Master has bended the bond so that instead of bond slave, they were bond mates. Essentially, Snape got his freedom back while still being able to fuck his mate senseless. Apparently, Potter really like to be dominated by him.

"If you actually took your time to get out of bed in the morning, that wouldn't happen" Snape sighed. Harry pouted but got to his feet and stalked over to his mate. His morning erection grinded up against his mate, causing said mated gaze to darken. Harry dry rubbed the man before him. It was a lustful sight to feel the older man become hard at his ministrations. After that, Harry was at Snape's mercy. Snape smirked and he pulled Harry closer to him, his erection pressing against Harry's.

"You're going to pay for making us late, Master" Snape promised growling into his mate's ear. For some reason, Harry still got off on it when he called him 'Master'.

…

Harry stroked Snape's cock vigorously. His mate was due to give a speech in less than ten minutes to a Potions class at Hogwarts and he just had to gain a hard on when Harry teasingly called him 'Master'. After shifting the bond, Sev got all his titles and what not's back. Of course, Snape couldn't just fuck him and be done with it, oh no, because that wrinkes clothes and his former slave refused to due something half way!

"Gahh, you haven't, mmm, lost your touch, aaahh, I see" Snape grunted out. Harry flicked his thumb over Sev's cock making the man groan in pleasure. Good thing Harry cast a silencing ward over the bathroom stall. He could tell Sev was close, so Harry licked his tongue over Sev's cock before engulfing the head. Sev slammed into Harry's mouth as he came. For a moment, neither moved. But then Sev pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him deeply.

"Good boy" Severus growled, pleased, in his mate's ear before he walked out to go to the classroom he was late for. Harry, meanwhile, jerked himself off, glad that he pleased his mate.

…

…

A/N this is quite disturbing now that I reread this after so many months…anyway, here you go. If you like it, let me know, if you don't…then why'd you read it all the way to here? Critic if you wish…reviews would be awesome…


End file.
